


Show, don't tell

by Sevi007



Series: The Devil's own luck [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Laughter During Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevi007/pseuds/Sevi007
Summary: For all his wit and sharp tongue, when it comes to saying the most important things to the woman he loves, Sparda finds himself constantly at a loss. So instead of the words that flee him so easily, he decides to show Eva in a way that comes easier to him.





	Show, don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, I did it - my very first time writing Smut! Critique is very welcome (if you guys make it through this monster). Other than that, hope you enjoy! =D

This was not what he had had in mind for their shared free day, but he was certainly not going to complain about it.

Sparda’s elbow hit the doorframe with a muffled thump as they passed it, but he barely registered it. It wasn’t important enough to break either his concentration or his stride. Too fully focused was he on the woman in his arms and kissing her breathless.

 

A tiny sound was muffled against his mouth and Eva pulled back, even as he chased her lips, mild concern furrowing her brow. “Are you…?”

“I’m fine,” Sparda mumbled in reassurance. With her lips denied to him, he instead turned his attention to her neck, trailing open mouthed kisses along the length of it before zeroing in on that spot right beneath her ear that always made her go pliant against him in the most delicious way-

 _Yes, just like that_ , he thought with no little satisfaction as she shuddered with a murmur and sagged against him, legs which had been squeezing his waist almost slipping off. He easily took her full weight without missing a beat, shifting her so he could continue in his ministrations while glancing up and judging the distance to the bed. Considering it to be close enough, he let her feel the curve of his smile against her neck, before simply hosting her up and _throwing_ her the last inches onto the mattress.

 

There was a short, perplexed shout that cut-off as Eva landed on the bed right behind her, spread-eagled and disoriented.

She took a full five seconds to blink up at her partner, gaping, just long enough that he wondered briefly if she would truly be cross with him. Then her expression crumbled, lips quivering. Laughter burst out of her as she collapsed fully onto the mattress, head thrown back and shaking with mirth. “You _ass!_ ”

“ _Language_ , Eva,” Sparda admonished even as he joined her laughter with his own quiet chuckles. Her distraction gave him enough time to really wrap his mind around the fact that she is here – with him, in his bed, and obviously fully at peace here.

 

This was _not_ what he had had in _mind_ for today, but truly, how could he resist her when she was – _her?_

 

All his carefully set up plans, all his self-control and his determination to _hold back_ had burst into flames and turned to ashes, and all it had taken had been one look at her. Finding her in the kitchen when he had gotten up grumbling, intent on discovering why she had left him alone in the bed she had shared with him this night, and found her in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Making _him_ breakfast. _Breakfast_. Of all the _things_ that would prove to be his undoing, he hadn’t it expected to be that _._

 _That,_ in particular, being Eva standing in his kitchen, wearing his shirt and not much else, making breakfast to surprise him with while she hummed a song under her breath. Smiling to herself as if there was nothing she would be rather doing than this.

There were few things that had ever managed to render him speechless in his life, yet this sight had done it. Unable to utter a single word to make his presence known, he had simply stood there and watched, trying to make sense of how, _how_ he deserved this woman in his life.

 

_All that he was, all that he had done… was he supposed to believe there was any way he was **worthy** of someone like **her?**_

 

When she had turned, surprise quickly transforming to a brilliant smile as she opened her mouth to greet him with nothing but clear love in her eyes, really, he had been unable to help himself.

He had been across the kitchen, backing up her against the counter and then simply sweeping her of her feet to pull her into a deep kiss before she had gotten any further than drawing breath. His name on her lips had been swallowed up, just as the sigh following. By the time she had managed to link her legs around his waist and bury her hands in his hair, he was already back on his way to their bedroom to show her just how much she meant to him in the only certain way he knew.

 

_Since all the words she deserved to hear usually failed him._

“Sparda?”

Resurfacing from his thoughts, Sparda hummed slowly to indicate that she had his full attention again.

Stretching her arms above her head and shifting into a more comfortable position, Eva smiled up at him. “There you are. I thought I had lost you for a moment.”

“I was appreciating the sight,” he replied smoothly, letting his gaze travel up and down the length of her to emphasis his words. And really, what a sight it was – golden tousled hair fanned out on the pillows, and the sheer, breathtaking amount of silken skin on show, the shirt and panties she still wore more a tease than real cover.

 

Yet it wasn’t cause for his distraction, and she knew him too well to fall for it. He could read it in the slant of her eyebrows lowering, the way her smile wouldn’t reach her eyes anymore. For a moment it seemed like she wanted to ask, to probe, but then she seemed to think better of it – knew him to the point where she was aware that asking would lead to nothing.

Instead, she reached for him wordlessly, and he went with only a little hitch in the movement, joining her on the bed so that he was kneeling between her legs, propping himself up with one hand next to her head.

 

With a quiet tinkle, the amulet’s chain that had been resting on his chest like always unfurled. It actually gave Sparda pause in his movements, gaze snapping instinctively down to make sure the pendant was still where it was supposed to be.

Eva followed his gaze, expression softening in understanding, only to shift to mischievous a second later. A crooked smile on her lips, she reached for the amulet, waited until he dipped his head in silent acknowledgment – but instead of pulling it up and over his head to be put away (something he would not have allowed anyone but her), she hooked one finger into the chain and tugged, not too strongly, to reel him in.

Sparda went readily after his initial confusion, chuckling quietly, simply letting himself drop forward so that he landed on his forearms, the length of him covering hers. Eva laughed with him, humming in obvious satisfaction once they were comfortably resting against each other. Only then did she use both hands to pull the pendant over his head. He took it from her gently, reaching over to shove it under the next best pillow within his reach before returning to lean over her.

 

As soon as he was close enough, Eva pushed up onto her elbows to meet him halfway. The kiss she granted him was sweet but short, and when he leaned in for more, she pulled back, smiling when he huffed in silent complaint. “Good morning. I didn’t get to say that yet.”

He felt his brow arch because she even remembered that now. Still he could not help but smile back, reaching to push a lock of hair behind her ear. “Good morning yourself.”

“I was actually going to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Eva informed him while she nuzzled into his palm, eyes closing in so obvious bliss that his throat constricted with unspoken emotions. “But instead you kind of surprised _me_.”

Recognizing the tease in her voice, he rolled his eyes at her good-naturedly, drawling, “I was simply looking for my lost, what shall we call it – ah, bed-company.”

“Lost _bed-company_ …you’re a dork”, like he had hoped, Eva chortled at that- and, oh, that was an absolutely enticing sight, her presenting the length of her throat to him up close when her head fell back in laughter. Sparda found himself riveted by it, nearly missing her continued banter. “Anyway, don’t say that like I sneaked off like a thief in the night!”

“But you _did,”_ curiously, Sparda let his hand travel from her cheek down the side of her neck down to her collarbone, keeping half of his attention on the conversation while gauging her reaction to the touch. To his utter delight, she sighed and tilted her head, presenting more of herself to him without any shame or fear. Such obvious trust, as if he could _not_ just snap her neck with a twist of his wrist right then and there.

 

Flicking his gaze up to meet her eyes again, he cocked his head with a teasing little smirk, feeling her pulse spike under his thumb ( _and wasn’t **that** an interesting reaction_). “I even had to come _look_ for you, since you weren’t there when I woke up.”

“Poor man, waking up in this big, empty bed all alone,” there was laughter twinkling in her eyes, threatening to show on her face. Still she fought it, lips quivering before she bit down on them to hold them still– and that was not fair at all, if anybody asked him, because now _he_ wanted to be the one biting there.

“Mhm, it _is_ quite the tragedy.”

“So your first thought was to carry me back to the bedroom like a caveman,” Eva summarized, voice too amused to sound anywhere near seriously offended by said occurrence. “You know, even if you wanted to take me to bed so badly, you could have at least-… ”

Surging forward and kissing her then was to silence her as much as it was to taste her mischievous smile. He moved too fast and uncoordinated, knocking them both off balance so they tumbled back onto the mattress. Not as graceful as he was used to, but-

Still worth it, because now he could _feel_ her laugh against his lips. Still worth it, because now he could pull her bottom lip between his teeth and bite, oh-so-gently, down on it, simply to feel her tremble against him with a pleased hum.

Limbs were shifted until they could get more comfortable without letting go of each other. Hands started to roam. Seconds trickled into minutes and then time blurred altogether, because it simply wasn’t important anymore.

 

At some point, Sparda noted that he could have easily divested both himself and Eva of their little clothing with two, maximal three quick tugs and little exertion. Part of him even insisted that that should _have_ _been_ his first goal – because wasn’t this where this situation was headed? A quick sating of needs, fast and rough and heated?

But instead of doing it, instead of ripping the cloth with the help of strength which his human form belied, he kept his languid pace. Ignoring the urge of hastening in favor of letting his right hand caress up and under the stark white shirt Eva’s to teasingly follow the curve of her spine, feeling her arch and breathe out a tiny moan.

And it was _enough_ , somehow, the tiny movement and sound only furthering the warmth in his chest which only _slowly_ transformed into the heat in his veins that settled lower, the one he was more familiar with than this lightness of his heart.

He was absolutely confused at his own actions and feelings.

 

Sparda was no stranger to pleasure. With a long life such as his came experience, and he had not seen the sense in denying himself of… distraction here and then. All of this was nothing new to him. Should not have been.

Except it _was_ , because it was Eva, and he seemed to be woefully unprepared for everything when it came to her.

There was nothing fast and demanding about this, for one. This was not an itch to be scratched and be done with it. _This_ was slow and languid, gentle and sweet. It was smiling into kisses so widely they had to break apart with quiet chuckles before trying again. It was exploring each other with unhurried touches as if they had all the time in the world, instead of quick groping and fumbling.

 

Laughter, he found himself pondering absentmindedly, had not been something he had ever expected out of sex. Yet here he was, unsuccessfully trying to smother his grin when his fingertips discovered that one spot over her hip that made Eva squirm away from him with an offended squeal before he pulled her back in with a murmured apology, making up for it with more slow kisses. Here he was, stifling a snort when Eva murmured a half-hearted complaint into the space between them when he didn’t react ticklish to anything she tried in return before she instead turned to nibbling at his bottom lip and seemed to forget about her revenge altogether.    

 

It hit him with the brute force of a building collapsing over one’s head, then, that he would have been perfectly fine with doing this, right this, for eternity. Simply holding her, kissing her, being close to her. Even when part of him strained for release and at least his body had a clear vision of where this should be headed - he never would have asked her for more, perfectly fine with this and whatever she was willing to give.

The thought was startling enough that he broke away from her lips to blink down at her, trying to both catch his breath and regain his composure.

 

Not that the sight of Eva beneath him, flushed pleasantly, lips just this side of swollen from kisses, was doing his composure _any_ good, mind you.

“Mmmmh,” it was impossible to tell if the sound she emitted was one of confusion or complaint, but once she opened her eyes and saw him hovering above her, she definitely shifted to confusion. “What? Is something wrong?”

The clear worry in her gaze when she reached for him, cupping his cheek while searching his expression for any hint, was only one more that chipped away at his walls, slowly cracking them down until his very being was bare before her. How she did it, he would probably never know, but her worry alone was the straw that caused the many emotions he was experiencing to overflow.

 

“I…,” again, he blinked, finding it difficult to put this gigantic feeling into such tiny words. “I love you, Eva.”

Such tiny, insufficient words, absolutely insufficient to capture what he felt, they could never be enough-

And yet, they made her expression melt into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, brighter than the sun, touching down to his very core. Her second hand joined the first, framing his face so gently as if he was something precious, to be handled with care (he _wasn’t_ , he wanted to tell her so, but his voice was stuck in his throat, somewhere next to his too-quickly beating heart).

“I love you too.”

If her smile and her gaze hadn’t shattered him in the best of ways, then these quiet words certainly did it. There was nothing else he could besides follow her gentle tug and lean down again, capturing her lips in a kiss anew.

 

And _still_ his mind wouldn’t stop working. This was nowhere near _enough_ to make her understand how much she meant to him. These insufficient words he stumbled over so often a step in the right direction, yet not reaching the goal.

This would never do.

Perhaps it was the greed starting to course through him, maybe old habits taking over, but the solution came to him when Eva slipped from their kiss to instead press her lips to his throat, the heat curling low in his belly a revelation.

 

“Let me show you.”

She hummed against him at the sound of his voice, body undulating to press closer to his in one tantalizing move, and he had to take a deep, shuddering breath as his eyelids threatened to flutter closed, control hanging by a thread. Gripping her hip firm but gentle, he pulled back with great reluctance from where she was lightly scrapping her teeth over his neck and tried again, hoarse. “Eva. Let me _show_ _you_.”

Her slightly disappointed expression flickered as she blinked rapidly, curiosity taking over as she let him push himself up to hover over her. “Show me…?”

But he shook her head at her, since there was no way words would work in his favor this time more so then they had before. He would let actions speak for him, and he could only hope that she would let him.

That she would understand.

 

He started out slow, intent on taking his time with her. On memorizing her, now that he was allowed to. Oh, he had fantasized about this before, he would admit that much – before he had known she loved him. Had been disgusted at himself for being unable to stop himself from imagining the softness of her skin or the taste of her.

Here, in this, there was no disgust, only chances to do it right. Dreaming no longer necessary when it was reality.

 

A light kiss to the inside wrist he had lifted to his lips, right where the pulse was fluttering. Tickling caresses of his fingertips, down the same arm to her collarbone, followed by more kisses, some open-mouthed, some so fleeting that she instinctively twisted to get more. Kisses, some quick and some slow, up her throat. Eva arched her head back to give him room, a gestured he rewarded with a hint of teeth against her pulse point, which had her gasping out a moan, hips jerking against his belly. He continued with his tongue tracing the shell of her ear so, so slowly, before he tugged playfully, without warning, at the lobe with his teeth, nibbling at it until he felt her twist and squirm under him, breath coming in fast little pants and sighs.

By the time he had made his way back down her throat, torturously slow for the both of them, lips and tongue and teeth sensitizing the skin on the way, Eva was groaning nearly without pause, flushed down beneath the collar of the shirt that clung to her sweaty skin now. Reaching her collarbone, he followed the length of it with tongue and teeth, purring appreciatively. In response, her hands restlessly scrabbled for grip on the sheets, syllables of his name getting garbled and breaking off with a moan.

Not that he fared much better. Her hips bucked against him, finding nothing to get any pressure from, not in the way she needed it, but the press of her body, willing and soft and warm, against his was already enough to make a breath arrest in Sparda’s chest, stuttering out in a long groan.

 

With a sound that was half-moan, half-laugh, Sparda pulled himself reluctantly away from his task. “Eva,” he had to ask first, even if it was slowly driving him mad, world tinting red as his grip slipped, “Eva, _let_ me?”

The questioning noise she made turned into a hum when he tugged gently at the top button of the shirt. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to talk, but then squeezed shut again as he nibbled at the crook of her neck, unable to stay away fully. The keen ripping through the middle of her sentence could easily have become his new favorite sound. „Just… _Sparda._ Take it _off!”_

The words reverberated through him, hot and delicious – brave, kind, _fierce_ Eva, only one who could hope to _command_ him – and he moved fast now, seeing no need to torture them any longer than necessary. _Slow_ was one thing, _too slow_ another.

The buttons gave easily, his fingers deft even though they were trembling, and he uncovered his prize inch for inch, nosing fabric aside so could drop kisses on every bit of skin that presented itself to him.

 

Twisting her shoulders and arching her back, Eva shrugged the shirt off and pushed it out from under herself haphazardly. Once she had settled back down onto her back, she dragged a hand through her sweaty, mussed hair, smiling shakily as she caught his gaze.

Sparda smiled back, knowing full way that the expression gave away more of the hunger he felt than he liked There was no way he could have stopped that, though – not with her beneath him, panting for breath, pupils dilated, hips moving in restless little circles.

 _He_ had done that. While he wasn’t one for masculine pride most of the time, he definitely felt smug as well as grateful for being allowed this sight.

 

Noting that Eva had caught her breath again, Sparda reached over with a small smile, tucking a lock of hair back where it had fallen into her face. She hummed, stretching to press a kiss to his palm.

“Is that what you wanted to show me?” Eva’s voice was still breathy, the slightest bit hoarse.

It was enough to send a pulse of heat through him, lazy and sweet. It was tucked away, ignored. _Not now._

Bending at the waist, hands coming to frame her waist, he leant over to kiss her – pulling away, reluctantly so, when she tried to deepen it.

“Still showing, Eva,” he rumbled, watching with half-lidded eyes as her own eyelids fluttered simply because of _that_.

 

Eva’s breathing had already picked up pace again as she watched him pull away again, wide eyes following his movements as he reached with one hand– for the discarded shirt.

A startled laugh bubbled out of her as he threw the piece of clothing over his shoulder without a care in the world, shooting her a quick grin at the beloved sound.

Her laugh stuttered out when he fluently went from grinning at her to bending over and flicking the tip of his tongue against her peaked nipple.

_“Ah!”_

Sparda muffled a chuckle against her skin, purring when the vibration of it made her twist again. Hips that had nearly shot of the mattress at the touch of his tongue were easily captured in his broad hands, pushed back down so he should shift more comfortably between her legs. Content with his new position, he let go of her and went to work again. Kissing slowly over the swell of one breast – pert and perfectly fitting into his palms, he noted with satisfaction – then retracing the path with little licks of the tongue.

Faintly, he was aware of Eva mumbling and sighing above him, and sped up his explorations, until he reached the outer edge of one nipple, nibbling round and round it, before rolling the tip of it into his mouth. At the same time, not giving her a second to process the new sensation of tight, wet heat, he raised one hand towards the other side of her chest, thumbing over the nipple previously neglected, only to capture it between two fingers and roll it tenderly, matching speed and pressure to the one of his tongue.

 

The moan ripping out of Eva’s throat echoed through the room, sending pleasant shivers down Sparda’s spine.

The thump of her fist hitting the mattress, though, would absolutely not do.

Blindly, he reached up, searching until his free hand found her smaller one. Prying her death-grip lose from the sheets, Sparda directed her up to the back of his head, holding it there for a second before returning his fingers to a much more pleasurable pursuit.

She got the message, even in her frenzy. Her second hand joined the first, fingers raking gently through white hair, petting and stroking, before they clamped down and held on for dear life when he _pulled_ slightly the tip, gracing it with a ghost of teeth, and sucked carefully, speeding up once he earned more keens and moans for it.

 

“Oo _ooh!_ ”Her moan climbed higher before it broke off, cracking. Still, Eva tried again, through whimpers and pants, managing a shuddering, “ _Sparda!_ ” in time with a particular strong tug on his hair, the timing perhaps deliberate, perhaps not.

Something broke inside of him – his self-control, most likely, he thought with an amused huff.

Without pausing his ministrations he shifted, pulling her with him until he could slip a thigh between her legs, providing her with something to grind against.

A slight push of his thigh up, _up,_ so that it was pressed against her most sensitive spot, a curl of his tongue around one nipple while clever fingers tugged at the other, humming out a purr –

And Eva _screamed,_ hoarse and brokenly, her whole body convulsing and shuddering as she reached her peak.

 

Breaking away to catch his breath and clamping down on the hot wave of arousal clouding his mind, Sparda still couldn’t help but stare, transfixed, as the last shivers went through Eva’s now pliant body, as little gasping intakes of breath could be heard, wild blonde hair a halo behind her head-

She was _magnificent_ like this, even more so then usual.

 

A wave of emotion hit him and he followed the first urge to lean down and press a soft, tender kiss to her quivering belly, then another, and another, hands coming to stroke her twitching legs, murmuring quiet praises as he went.

Eva hummed, shifting, but not yet talking. He let her rest, allowing her to catch her breath, unwilling to ask for more without her being able to say something about it.

She seemed to understand that, splaying out more for him and letting him lift her leg to press a kiss to the inside of her thigh and her knee. He took the silent offering gladly, letting his hands travel down the long, long limb until he reached her ankle, then her foot.

There wasn’t anything specifically in his mind right then – no need to rile her up more, or to push things ahead – he simple let himself indulge in her soft skin, the shift of muscles under his hand, the utter _trust_ she put into him by allowing him this slow exploration.

 

Amused, Sparda ran a fingertip over one of her toes, eyes crinkling when her whole leg instinctively twitched away from it.

“If you’re thinking about tickling me there, too,” Eva spoke up, drawing his attention back up to where she was watching him with mild amusement, still looking a bit winded, but eyes twinkling much more aware again, “then you can’t blame me if I end up kicking you.”

For emphasis, she jerked her leg in his grip, hard, almost dislodging and _actually_ hitting him in the head. He swiftly grabbed her ankle before it could get far, arching an eyebrow at her when she giggled impishly.

_So she has caught her breath again._

Considering it his turn again to tease, he shook his head, dipping down to press a kiss against the thin skin over her ankle. Letting her feel the touch of the point of his teeth – smirk threatening to split his face when she jerked yet again – he murmured, “Tempting idea, but not what I had planned for showing you.”

 

That caught her interest, and there was clear intrigue etched into her face despite her tries to put on a poker face. “Oh? Well, fill me in, what _did_ you have planned?”

“True, I did not make that clear before,” gently, he lowered her leg back to the mattress. A last parting stroke from her ankle to her knee, then he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to the soft skin of her belly. It quivered beneath him as she sucked in a breath, but she didn’t scoot away from him, and he let his chin rest on the quivering skin while looking up at her. “Let me taste you, Eva?”

This time, the intake of air was sharp and fast, and the blush _definitely_ deepened into scarlet. With a mutter that sounded eerily like a curse, Eva slapped one hand over her eyes. Her voice came out higher than normal, if with embarrassment or laughter, he couldn’t quite tell. “Do you really expect a _No_ right now?”

 

Something about the wording gave him pause, fun momentarily forgotten as he analyzed that. After a moment, he answered quietly, earnestly. “You can _always_ say No.”

All the wicked mischief melted from her face, and for a moment, he wondered if that had been wrong of him to say. Too much too soon, more than she wanted from him…

But she smiled, so bright and gentle it never should have been directed at _him_ , and reached out. The hand tenderly cupping his cheek, thumb stroking his chin, had him purr in utter contentment.

“You have blanket permission,” Eva said softly, voice quiet and void of their earlier joking.

There was nothing he could have said to that, words lost to him once again, so he simply nodded, trying to breathe.

 

His smile returned, much softer than before, when he nipped playfully at the tip of her thumb when he moved away, and her laughter rang out tinkling like bells.

 

He turned back to his original plan, heat starting to crawl up his spine and skin feeling too tight. Now that they were on the same page were they were headed to, the arousal that had been growing like a banked fire inside him, pushed aside to be ignored while he paid such careful attention to her, came roaring back to life like a wildfire.

He could _smell_ her. That might have just been the worst part about his demonic senses – they picked out the smell of Eva’s own need easily. Able to ignore it before, it came back now to him, both familiar and unfamiliar at once, tempting man and devil alike. He had already tasted her skin, and it had been addictive like he had never imagined. Now, with this enticing smell tickling his nose, he _had_ to find out if the taste of her arousal would be even more of a drug to him.

 

It took all his remaining willpower to not hurry things along, to savor this for as long as he could. Taking a deep breath through his mouth, he slipped lower, coming to rest on his stomach and between her legs. Gently, teasingly, he let his hands drift up on the outside, from the lowest spot he could reach in this position – her knees, now – up to her hips. Circling his thumbs lightly around her hipbones, fingertips playing with the waistband of her panties, he allowed himself a quick glance upwards.

It wouldn’t have been necessary, since Eva was already moving, giving her approval by raising her hips to assist him.

The breath hissing out between his teeth couldn’t be helped as he pulled the last bit of clothing away from her, sliding it down her legs. His fingernails scratched lightly over skin, and the ragged breath Eva drew in response felt like flames licking over his skin.

He didn’t dare to look up, focusing his gaze on the pale skin of her inner thigh. Fearing to crack if he caught either her gaze or sight of his goal.

 

Clothing discarded without much care, his hands repeated their upwards journey, on the inside this time. He didn’t even have to use any pressure – Eva spread her legs as he went, so easily and freely it literally took his breath away for a moment.

And then he lost focus and looked up, meeting her smile with his own briefly, before he looked slowly, _slowly_ down, gaze traveling over her heaving flushed chest, down, down over her taut belly to the patch of dark golden curls until it came to rest upon her core-

The smell was one thing. The sight, a whole other.

 _Wet_. Glistening with it. All on show, just for him – she had given him _permission_ , even.

 

The groan punched out of him at the realization how much she wanted this, _truly_ , showed it to him, too, was not a sound he would ever feel ashamed for. He felt like _burning,_ both torturously and deliciously so, mind a roaring mess as he tried to _think_.

_Worship her._

That must have been the more human side of him.

_Devour her._

That was the demon speaking.

 _Please her_.

On that, all aspects could agree on.

 

Realizing that Eva had gone completely still beneath his scrutiny, Sparda shook his musings off and flicked his gaze up to catch hers – only to find it already trained on him intently, dark blue eyes heavy lidded with desire and anticipation, white teeth worrying her bottom lip while she waited.

Briefly, he wondered what a sight he must present to her then – with the static and fire crackling through his veins, control waning, he was sure that his human form was fraying at the edges. It was still _there_ , held up desperately, but it was slipping, and he didn’t have the mental capacity to really take note where the cracks had started to show. His eyes, maybe? His teeth for sure, he could tell there had been fangs nibbling lightly at skin instead of blunt incisors…

For one terrifying second, he allowed himself to imagine her reacting with anything _but_ her usual acceptance. If there was any moment when she would come to her senses and regret letting a demon – _him_ \- so close to her, it would likely be now.

She was quick to scatter those doubts in the best kind of reassurance.

 

Once their eyes met, Eva took a quick breath, close to a gasp, and then made a sound – and, _oh_ , that was a _whimper_ , really, and it was clearly nothing short of _longing_. It shot through him like lightning. The answering growl rumbling out of him was unintentional, surprising him as much as her. He probably would have regretted it out of fear of startling her, but-

She _reacted_ to it in an absolutely unexpected way, beautifully so, arching into him with her eyes still on his and then, then _she sighed his name-_ and all his thoughts ground to a screeching halt, everything he knew forgotten except the fact that _he needed to hear it again._

With an inhuman noise, equally parts hungry and desperate, he pulled her closer by the hips and dipped his head down.

 

The first touch of his tongue to her was already too much and not enough. Hot and wet registered first, then the _taste_ \- musky yet sweet and purely _her_ , the flavor burst in his mouth, dancing across his senses, and he couldn’t stop himself from groaning against her, his own hips grinding unconsciously against the mattress. Vaguely, he registered the sound above him, something like a shout, but it was drowned out against the blood rushing through his ears. Her hips twitched and he was already reaching to hold them still, but then they ground _against_ his face instead of away, and, well, he could absolutely live with getting his breath stolen, as long as he wasn’t denied the taste of her. So he let her move as she wanted, praising her cooperativeness with a slow curl of his tongue that had her keening and him biting back another growl.

Using one of his now free hands to pull her legs up and over his shoulders, the other to reach and thumb her open more for his exploration, he set to his task single-mindedly. Tongue slipping deeper, exploring her folds until they let him probe deeper. Lapping up her wetness, each swipe both fulfilling his greed for her taste and leaving him hungering for more.

 

Longing for more of those _noises,_ too. Gasps, murmurs, moans, even little cries, all freely given, all interspersed with his name here and there, making up a melody only he would ever be privy to. Eva was not shy about this, just like she had never been shy about anything with him. She met his movements instead of trying to get away, let him know when he did something especially right with noises and words, all but trapping him with legs squeezing around his head and hands carding appreciatively through his hair.

Not that Sparda really _wanted_ to escape. He was a very happy prisoner in this indeed, and an avid student on top of it. He had paid _very_ close attention to her body’s reactions the whole time, and didn’t stop now. Every little shift, every hitched breath was noted, touches and licks that garnered an especially enthusiastic response filed neatly away and then repeated all over again until her voice was hoarse and her hips were twitching mindlessly against him. Every last of his sharp senses was trained intently on this amazing woman in his bed and his arms. She trusted him so openly and wonderfully, loved him with all she had, and he would be damned all over again if he didn’t repay that in full and with interest.  

 

Deeming his new knowledge ready to be applied, Sparda went through the entire repertoire he had collected now – quick lashes of the tongue, long licks into a particular gentle suck, and then all over again. The growl he emitted at some point, completely mindless, rumbling against her, had Eva shouting out a curse. Her hands in his hair slipped, flailing, and her scrabbling tries to hold on again had her nails scratching over his scalp lightly. The innocent gesture really shouldn’t have done anything for him, but combined with the tang of her on his tongue, her voice in his ear, he gave a rumbling moan, grip tightening and hips jerking. The choked sound Eva made in response, a near sob, was as sweet as it was charring, because-

 _Damn it all to Hell_ , he realized with something akin to awe, for all his earlier musings about knowing about pleasure, he would damn well lose control then and there like a beginner if he didn’t get a grip on himself, and that fast.

That… or have her reach the precipice first, finishing what the hitches in her breath and the trembling off her legs next to his ears already heralded.

It didn’t even take him half a thought to decide which option he preferred.

With a gentleness standing in stark contrast to his own desperation, he focused on her sensitive clit, tenderly flicking the tip of his tongue over it before taking it into his mouth – ever mindful of his fangs – and then suckled on it, slowly first, then, without any warning, one last time _hard,_ lightly gliding the tip of one fang over the sensitized nerves at the same time.

The reaction was immediate, tremors that had wracked Eva suddenly stopping, everything stilling as her thighs locked behind his neck – and then it all exploded, her back arching into a bow as she cried out brokenly with her head thrown back, trembling and twitching through waves of pleasure.

 

Sparda rode it out with her, gentling his attentions to simple tiny licks to her core meant to keep the pleasure high but did not overstimulate her, one hand stroking the outside of her left leg reassuringly. Once he was sure the shivers going through her were the last of her aftershocks, he pulled back with a gasp for air, trying not to inhale the scent of her too deeply.

And failing, pathetically so. The fragrance of it was even _stronger_ now, making his head spin, and he very nearly _dropped_ her legs off his shoulders before he caught himself and lowered her gently to the mattress.

Immediately, Eva shifted, legs coming to rest to either side of him as she stretched with a tiny little purring noise. She didn’t move further but simply sprawled out, chest heaving with great gulps of air.

 

Sparda stayed where he was, breath coming in fast pants that mirrored Eva’s. His blood was boiling and his arousal near _throbbing._ It would have been a relief to give in and change and _take her_ , be as close to her as he could possibly ever get…

He breathed through it, each sharp intake of air an icy counterpoint to the fire in his veins, until the sparks dancing over his skin flickered out and he felt more levelheaded again. Only once he deemed it safe did he move his heavy limbs and shuffled up to lay down next to her prone form, propping himself up one elbow to keep watch over her.

 

The first gentle touch of his fingertips to her arm, trailing lines onto the cooling skin, had Eva purr once again, rolling over so that she could snuggle against his chest. The _rightness_ of it all made him take a shuddering breath again before he grinned down at her. “Good morning, again.”

“Mmmmmh,” she seemed intent to stay where she was, voice muffled by skin. “ _Very_ good.”

The rumbling chuckle of his was met with a content humming sound from her. They fell silent again, half-dozing, simply indulging in each other. Eva had started drawing circles against his sternum, and Sparda had taken to resting his free hand on her hip, thumb rubbing gentle circles. He was just close enough to relaxing that the arousal had ebbed to pleasant hum instead of a burn.

Lazily, he pondered if he could slip away first for a much needed shower and take care of the residue need while doing so. Yet he was loathe to leave this bubble of peace they had created around them. A few minutes longer…

 

Gentle, yet insistent fingers prodded at his shoulder, and he noted that the stroke of caresses had stopped. Instead, Eva was pushing at his shoulder now, mumbling something against his chest that not even his sharp ears could pick out.

“Eva?”

“Move a bit for me, dear.”

Worried he might be squishing her, Sparda let himself follow the request and moved for her - because moving him without his say so was approximately as easy as making a storm change direction.

The grumble of complaint when he rolled onto his back and away from her closeness was utterly fake, more to see the flash of her grin than anything else.

However the grunt of surprise tumbling from his lips when she swung one leg over him and perched on his stomach, head held high and grinning brightly down at him, was genuine. “My turn with the showing now, yes?”

 

“What…,” he could not do more than blink up at her, perplexed – until she shifted lower, hands dragging over the pale skin of his upper body in a slow caress, and his arousal slammed back into him full-force, punching a hiss out of him as he arched and grabbed her wrists to stop her. “ _Eva._ ”

She paused, no, _froze_ above him immediately, eyes snapping up to meet his wild ones with confusion written all over her features. The explanation he wanted to give her wouldn’t come – that she didn’t have to do this, that he wasn’t sure if he could take anymore from her without his last bit of control snapping.

 

Yet even when words failed him _again,_ as they did so often when it would have counted, she seemed to understand without him explaining. Eva’s confusion made way for surprise, then understanding, and she blinked quickly, suspiciously so, a few times before shaking her head at him. “Oh, you…alright.”

Then she moved, leaning over him to get closer, and he helped her shift around gladly, until they were resting forehead to forehead and breathing the same air.

“Hey,” a playful greeting, her voice so sweet, her gaze so full of love, that his heart stumbled uselessly in his chest for a second.

 

Something of it must have shown on his face – or perhaps she felt his tripping heartbeat under her hands – for she laughed quietly at him. Nothing mocking, simply genuine affection. She nuzzled the tip of her nose against his, voice dropping to a whisper meant for his ears only, “If you want to stop here, that’s fine by me. But don’t stop on my account, alright?”

As always, her closeness was soothing, her voice an anchor his fast working mind could hold onto, and finally, he got words back under his control. Nuzzling back, thumbs drawing lazy circles onto her wrists, he rumbled, “I did not expect repayment from you, love.”

“Repayment,” she repeated slowly, considering, before shaking her head at him laughing. He couldn’t help but smile back at her, the sound contagious. “Sparda, have you ever known me to do something because I felt _obliged_ to?”

At that, his smile curled into a smirk as he recalled several such instances. “Not really.”

“There you have it,” she clucked her tongue at him, rolling her eyes as if to say _really now,_ before she sobered up again. The kisses she bestowed upon his forehead, the tip of his nose and then his lips were short and firm, but not less gentle for it, her voice strong as she spoke. “I _want_ this, I want _you_. Do not ever doubt that, you much too honorable man.”

 

Something unfurled in his chest – the worry and doubt that he was taking _advantage_ of her somehow, the guilt of always wanting _more_ of her, and he released it with a deep breath, face softening into a smile. “I will try to remember.”

“Not _trying_ ,” Eva admonished, laughing while she pulled back and tapped his nose. “ _Doing_.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“That’s better.”

Her weight shifted as she made to lean back, clearly intent on continuing where she had left off, but his hand snapped up and he pulled her down again, gentle but insistent, to kiss her deep and slow, trying to infuse the gesture with all the things he struggled to say.

She met him with much the same enthusiasm, slow yet deep and languid, before pulling away. The slightest bit breathless, the tiniest bit flushed, all enough that another growl caught in his throat.

 

“Right,” running one hand through her hair to get it under a bit of control, Eva laughed breathlessly. “Now, could you stop distracting me for a moment-…”

“But it’s so much _fun_ ,” Sparda replied smoothly, voice dipping a bit deeper on the last word – and, oh, there it was again, that little shiver and lip-biting of hers which he had noticed a few times already. Why…?

Oh. _Oh._ That was… That was because of _his voice._ The thought alone made him smirk, proud and amazed at the same time.

She caught it, of course she did, and narrowed her eyes playfully at him. “Mister, I’m _warning_ you.”

Raising his hands in a show of surrender, still smirking, Sparda moved, shifting until he lay basically sprawled and defenseless beneath her, pliant and cooperative. “Better?”

“Much, thank you,” the reply probably should have been haughty, but she was smiling too widely, shaking her head to herself as she shifted down. “Okay, remember – I might be doing the _showing_ this time, but say the word and we stop.”

 

“I’m all yours,” he informed her. He was really, really hoping it came out as collected as he had aimed for, because the thought of what _that_ show might entail already set his body on fire again. Discreetly, he shifted a bit, focusing on deep, steady breathing.

Eva’s eyes were sparkling when she looked up, the grin she directed at him wide and cheeky. “Ooooh, I hope you don’t regret those words.”

“Never-…,” _Milady_ , he had meant to add, only that her hands had already drifted lower, curious fingers fiddling with the fastening of his pants and, accidentally or not, teasing over his straining member. Such an innocent touch, but it was enough to send a bolt of heat through him that left him jittery, hips bucking upwards. He barely managed to stop further movements when Eva squeaked in surprise after almost getting thrown off.

Gritting his teeth as he collapsed back against the pillows, hands shooting out to grip onto the sheets, Sparda managed a hoarse, “Thinking about it, I might have to eat them.”

 

There was a pause as Eva stopped in her task, giving him some leeway to breathe again. Gaze flicking up at him, she seemed to consider for a moment, before biting her lips, grin curling around it. “Well, you proved to be pretty good at _eating_ moments ago, so it should be fine.”

_Did she just….?_

Eyes snapping open wide and eyebrows shooting up, Sparda glanced at her, fully aware that he was probably gaping quite dumbly, and indeed – Eva was looking back at him with her face flushed, shoulders shaking and eyes crinkling under barely contained laughter.

_She did._

“You…!”

The sound bursting out of him was half a moan, half startled laugh, before it turned to full-blown laughter, startling him because this was not the _place_ for it, but once he had started, he just couldn’t stop it. Seconds later, Eva was laughing with him, loud and freely, almost toppling off his thighs and the bed in the protest. Her shocked yelp snapped him out of his mirth and he shot up into a sitting position to catch her, holding her to him while they still shook in amusement.

 

They were still breathless with laughter when they finally managed to look at each other without bursting into more giggles and snorts, and Eva had to wipe tears from her eyes as she spoke up again, “Couldn’t help it, it was so tempting.”

“Unbelievable,” Sparda grumbled, failing to contain his own grin. The laughter had driven the last bit of doubts out of his mind, and he couldn’t remember when he had last felt so content. If ever.

“You’re simply unbelievable,” he added, hoping the praise would still come through with the teasing.

A quick peck was pressed to his lips. If in apology or to thank him for his words, he didn’t really care.

He did care, however, when Eva suddenly looked a bit sheepish, gnawing at her bottom lip in what he recognized as thoughtful. “Um. Did I kill the mood now?”

Arching an eyebrow at her, Sparda rolled his hips up and into her so that there was no mistaking the hardness pressing against her. It had the very nice side effect of seeing her mouth drop open the tiniest bit and her eyelids flutter. “I do not think you _could_ , to be honest,” he explained smoothly, and only the tiniest bit smug.

 

The breath she took while opening her eyes sounded a tiny bit wobbly, but she seemed to have herself under control again as she smiled at him. “Good to know. Now, lay down again, I still didn’t get even _started_ yet!”

“I’m not the one who interrupted you,” he reminded her, even though he obediently followed her directions and lay back, crossing his arms behind his head as he got comfortable.

“Fine, alright, I’m taking the blame,” Eva acquiesced the point gracefully, pressing a quick kiss to his sternum (that should _not_ have made heart stumble like it did) and sent him a smile, fingertips already stroking over the point she had kissed and down lower. “No more puns, honest.”

“Promises, promises,” Sparda grumbled – or tried to, because the words turned into a purr halfway through as she flexed her fingers and lightly, teasingly dragged her nails down his sides, making him squirm on the sheets. It was a strange mixture of tickling and arousing, and the noises tumbling from his lips lay somewhere between a groan and a purr, his back arching whenever she found and especially sensitive spot-

 

Then, Eva laughed, delighted and bright, and arousal had to back down in favor of pure love singing through him, wrenching a smile from him so wide it almost hurt.

And finally, he let himself finally fully relax, stretching luxuriously under the hands caressing him so tenderly, surrendering willingly to the woman who already kept his heart safe and whole.

 

This was really not what he had had in mind for them today.

But he sure wasn’t going to complain about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Trivia for this fic: 
> 
> * I actually headcanon Sparda to be someone who gets lost in his head a lot. He’s millennia old, there’s a lot he has seen and experienced, thousands upon thousands of memories he can get lost in. So I headcanon him as the kind of guy who simply stares into space sometimes and you don’t know in which remembered-century you lost him this time. Like, dissociating, maybe would be the closest thing? Tried to build that in here, too. 
> 
> * But I also think Sparda did not have that all too often, this kind of fun and relaxation, before, not like he does with Eva. Perhaps he HAS been in love before, but… I kind of doubt it? It would have endangered whoever had caught his interest. It endangered Eva, after all. So this kind of physical affection is new to him (and he has no idea what to really do with it). 
> 
> * Since they are both adults that surely have some experience AND know each other so well, I tried to make it so it’s really shown that they are both equals in this and have nothing to be ashamed of when with each other. Like, yeah, it’s my first time writing smut, but I really tried to put emphasis on this – there’s no power imbalance, they are not shy in this, they are enjoying themselves (and each other) 
> 
> * That being said, I really wanted to make this whole sex scene FUN. Sexy, if I managed that, but also fun and affectionate. I think sex should be fun, not serious and perfect and what-else-on-that-scale.


End file.
